battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakku: The Graveyard
The Graveyard is a multiplayer land map in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that is set on Jakku. Overview The Resistance came to Jakku to purchase an old yet active Imperial droid within a crashed Star Destroyer from scavengers, but the First Order has found the Resistance and the Imperial droid and moved to intercept them. Resistance forces must buy time for the droid to be safely moved through the starship while the First Order pushes the Resistance back, capturing the Star Destroyer. In the first phase, First Order stormtroopers must take control of two capture points to secure a foothold. If both capture points are secured, then the First Order pushes the Resistance back and must capture a single control point located deeper in the Star Destroyer in the second phase. Should the control point fall to the First Order, then Resistance forces are pushed further back into the Star Destroyer where they must hold two control points, buying time for Resistance troops to deliver the droid to the back of the starship in the third phase. If these two control points fall to the First Order, then the Resistance is pushed back to its last stand in the fourth phase, where they must defend their two transports to escape the Star Destroyer with the droid. The First Order must rig these two Resistance transports with explosives for detonation. If the First Order succeeds, then the Resistance is grounded with the Imperial droid and they win. If either of the two explosives fail to go off, then the Resistance is able to escape with the Imperial droid and wins. Modes Arcade Blast Galactic Assault First Order forces have trapped a group of Resistance fighters within the derelict hull of a crashed Star Destroyer in the desert of Jakku.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Jakku: The Graveyard On this map, the First Order are the attackers and the Resistance are the defenders. In phase one, the First Order must secure two capture points: the Landing Area and Reactor Control, before they can delve further into the Star Destroyer's wreckage. After this, the second phase begins, and they must secure the Supply Hold that is positioned atop a massive hill. The following third phase has the First Order trying to secure the East and West Exits, in order to cut off the Resistance's escape routes. Their enemy has come prepared however, since the First Order must now sabotage the East and West Resistance Transports in the final phase. Heroes vs. Villains Strike The Resistance must retrieve the Star Map and deliver it to their extraction point. The First Order must defend the map until the Resistance reinforcement count runs out. Vehicles The following vehicles are available on The Graveyard for Galactic Assault using Battle Points, unless otherwise stated: Resistance *T-70 X-Wing *RZ-2 A-Wing First Order *TIE/FO *First Order AT-ST Trivia *The name refers to the , an area on that takes its name from the littered wreckage of Imperial capital ships that crashed during the earlier located in its sandy dunes. Updates Gallery Jakku Starship Graveyard - Andrew Hamilton (1).jpg Jakku Starship Graveyard - Andrew Hamilton (2).jpg Jakku Starship Graveyard - Andrew Hamilton (3).jpg References External links * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps